Grave Titan
Grave Titans are apex predators that inhabit the caverns and mountains of Nemea and most of West Everoc's Inlands. Appearance Females are massive abominations many times the size of all but the fearsome Megaspawn and were originally believed to be seperate or distantly related from to the smaller half of the species, the Reaver. Regardless however, aside from reproductive organs and size, these beasts share the same overall body plan. Thier upper bodies have a vaguely humanoid shape, going into a pelvis and possessing four arms, the larger upper two being well adapted to either digging or ripping prey to shreds. The lower two ar more to assist in shredding a victim and helping with mobility. Where legs would be ona humanoid creature however is instead a tail tipped with barbs. They have a rather unpleasant visage to behold, being snarling, angry masses of muscle, carapace, and teeth. Thier eyes typically emit a very faint red or orange glow and are generally of these colors while thier chitinous parts and claws are either gray or purple with light gray or off-white leathery skin everywhere else. Diet Grave Titans and Reavers are carnivorous and tend to hunt alone (in the case of Grave Titans outside mating season,) or in groups up to five Reavers and tend to prey upon jabberers, troglodytes, large and giant rats, and giant olms. Reavers are however vulnerable to giant cave spiders, due to the spiders' vicious territorial nature, web slinging, and venom. However due to being of similar size, predation is very difficult for the spiders if not impossible. While large and strong, well trained soldiers are often more than a match and railgun or firearm equipped soldiers can make short work of them provided they have prior warning and distance on thier side. Reproduction and Growth Grave Titans reproduce via eggs that generally number between 5 and 50 with the average being around 27. Males penetrate a specific cavity in the female's mid-tail via traumatic insemination and deposite thier semen there, where the female fertilizes the egg and then deposities in in a dark cool environment. Thier nests often resemble mass graves and are dug in soil, and as some (but not all) care for their young for a time and will drag back prey for them to feed, this is believed to be the origin of thier name. The young are highly competitive and often only a handful of the eggs or hatchlings will survive if the parents do not watch over them, due to the first borns killing and feeding on the youngest and the eggs. This is more a means to limit competition for resources and a strange method to curb population while ensuring only the best specimens will live to reproduce. These creatures grow by a series of molts and it isn't unheard of for hunters and exploreres to be surpruiised by the sight of these monsters only to find it was a shed skin. Domestication These beasts respond very well to positive reinforcment and are very easy to train for battle. However the difficulty that goes into aquiring even a handful of weaker specimens means goblins are the only ones stupid enough to actually domesticate them, though dwarves who live in the inlands will attempt to do so if the opprotunity presents itself. During the assault on Eris' in-dimension HQ, the SRA assault force found themselves forced to face a large pack of reavers, likely intended to be used to thwart would be assassins and sabateurs. They would cause over a hundred casualties before they would all be neutralized, many of those they wounded bleeding to death before they could be tended to. They are also a good source of food for those who do domesticate them, as thier large size yeilds a great deal of products and the meat is highly palatable. Trivia The appearance and behavior of the Grave Titan was partially inspired by the Tyranid Ravener. Category:Creatures